


Secrets of Makac

by Nuggsmum



Category: Adam - Fandom, OLLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by @patheimathos for my Breaking the Block Contest:“Here’s my submission for your contest: Adam is intrigued by a black cat he sees milling around his generator one evening. After discovering the cats name is Macak he convinces himself to find the owner. Things get electrifying…”





	Secrets of Makac

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: nothing really… maybe language - also, I haven’t seen OLLA - so I’m sorry if my Adam is not… Adam. :) oh, and random Shakespeare quote

 

There was something odd about him. It’s what kept me coming back to his yard, night after night. My patrols of the neighborhood had led me to him, and I just couldn’t stay away. The tall, pale man with the dark hair. I watched him, at first from a distance. Then, once I realized he was no threat to me, I would wander closer.  
I would sit and watch him tinker with the ancient generator. Laughing to myself, thinking that if he only knew, my mistress would be able to fix that broken down thing in no time. I couldn’t tell him though, so I was content to wrap my tail across my feet and watch him.  
“What do you say, my friend? Aren’t you tired of coming here, night after night, watching me, laughing at me from behind your serious face.” He shot at me, not even looking at me, grunting slightly as he tightened something or other underneath the machine.  
“The cat will mew, and dog will have his day.” He quoted, with a humorless chuckle when he flipped the switch and the noisy machine roared to life, causing me to jump.  
He stood, brushing off his bathrobe, looking at the machine. Not wanting him to think he’d gotten the better of me, I sauntered over to him. Circling his legs, I rubbed against him. Then I sat, looking up at him. He watched me thoughtfully.  
“You certainly are a strange one. Why do you come here?” He asked, reaching down and gently scratching my chin. I allowed it, because his long, pale fingers were gentle, but I could still sense something was off about him. He ran his fingers along my collar. It was midnight blue, embroidered with silver stars and my name.  
“Macak. I once knew a man with a cat named Macak…. He was heart broken when it disappeared.” He said thoughtfully, staring at me. I mewed as I sauntered away, deciding that I had let this interesting stranger close enough.  
Just then, the generator made a loud gurgle and seized, shuddering as smoke curled out of the engine compartment. He returned to his spot on the ground, and resumed his tinkering.  
The next evening, I crept around the corner to find the man standing in his garden. He wasn’t messing with the generator, as usual. He also wasn’t wearing his robe. Dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, he watched me come to a stop. we watched each other for a moment then he spoke.  
“Good evening, Makac. I was hoping you’d come back tonight. I was thinking about it and I would like to meet your owner, if that would be alright with you.” He asked me.  
I sat down, licking my paw. He was talking to me like I wasn’t a cat. Like he knew I wasn’t a cat. I stared back at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“Really, I just wanted some help with my generator. I’d like to stay off the grid as much as I can, and I need this generator to work. With a name like Makac, I assume your master knows a bit about the working of my machine.” He started towards me.  
I stood and stared him down. He stopped and waited . I knew there was something not normal about him, but I couldn’t figure it out. I was slightly upset with myself for not being able to put my finger, or paw, on it. I was usually so good at this sort of thing. But, I didn’t feel that he was a threat.  
I turned and stalked off down the side alley. He followed. I took him through the backyards and alleys that I usually patrolled at night, until I had discovered him. Then I had spent most nights watching him, or his house.  
He followed me silently, keeping up with me easily. Once we reached the back of the old warehouse that my mistress worked and lived in, he stopped a few feet away.  
I jumped up into a hanging basket near the door. As it lowered, a series of levers released and the door slowly opened. I jumped out of the basket and entered. He followed me just as the door began to close. Standing in the dark, I allowed for his eyes to adjust.  
I turned and mewed, indication for him to follow me down the stairs to the main floor of the warehouse. I didn’t want to bring him up to the small living area that I shared with my mistress, besides, she always worked though the nights.  
Entering the large work area, he stopped, a look of amazement on his face as he took in the massive Tesla coils that pulsed blue electricity back and forth. Down at the base of one of the coils was my mistress. I stood proudly, looking down at her. She was my favorite in a long time. I protected her with everything I had.  
Mewling loudly, she looked up, the smile faltering on her face as she saw my companion.  
“Can I help you?” She asked uncertainly, standing and slowly reaching for a metal rod nearby.  
He held up his hands, showing he meant no harm. I mewed again and ran down to her, circling her feet and purring loudly.  
“Makac, who did you bring?” She asked me, picking me up and burying her face into my fur. I purred louder, trying to tell her that it was ok. I felt that he wouldn’t be a threat.  
“I’m so sorry to intrude. My name is Adam. I met your cat, and saw the name on her collar. I’d hoped that her owner would know something about Tesla’s machines. I have one of his generators and it keeps breaking.”  
“You have one of his generators?” She asked excitedly, moving closer to where he was standing at the base of the stairs.  
“I do. It’s not working at the moment, but it is a Tesla. I can’t seem to get it to run for more than a few hours without it starting to smoke. And it’s getting louder. Perhaps the parts are just getting too old.” He pondered, looking out over the coils she had been working on.  
Mistress shook her head. “No, there must be a bent part or something. His machines were designed to run forever. Or so he thought. Can I have a look at it? I might be able to help.” She moved to grab a bag and began throwing random tools in it.  
I followed them as the walked through the streets back to his house. It seemed that they had a lot in common. He was telling her of his music and how he needed the electricity to produce it.  
“The coils make music. If you want to come back to the warehouse after, I can show you.” She said as she moved past him to kneel down near the generator. She began looking at the engine and muttering to herself. She was digging through her bag, but I was watching him.  
His eyes were glued to her and he was watching her in amazement as she fiddled with the generator. She pulled out a pocket knife and used it to pry out a part. She took a pair of pliers and bent a piece of it and put it back. flipping the switch, the engine purred to life, much quieter than it normally was.  
“That should fix your smoking issue.” She laughed. Gathering her tools, she ran her hand along the wrong end of her pocket knife, pulling her hand back in shock as it punctured the soft flesh of the palm of her hand. Holding it out to the light now coming from the house, we could all see a small bead of blood glistening on her hand.  
In a flash, he began to move forward, and I knew. I knew what it was that was off about him. Why hadn’t I seen it before? How could I bring my Mistress into this kind of danger so willingly?  
Darting in between the two of them, I growled at him, swiping my claws in a warning. I let my eyes flash their natural red color and he stopped in his tracks and blinked as if he had awoken from a bad dream.  
“Thank you for your help. Perhaps it would be best if you go now.” He ground out, the control he was exerting over himself showing in his strained voice. Mistress quickly got to her feet, confused about the quick change in his personality.  
“I…. Did I do something wrong, Adam?” She was confused and looked slightly hurt. I hissed at him again in a warning and he backed away a bit more.  
“No. I can’t thank you enough for your help. I think it would be… safer, if you returned home. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He said stiffly, backing away towards his house. She nodded, gathering her bag and left. I stood, watching him.  
“I wouldn’t have hurt her, you know. But it seems that I’m not the only one keeping secrets am I, Makac?” I hissed at him once more in warning, then turned and followed her out of the garden.


End file.
